A cloud radio access network (Cloud RAN) is a network which connects many distributed remote radio heads (RRH) to base stations of high density with only baseband function. The network load balancing is achieved by resource sharing. The cloud radio access network is an important development direction of next-generation networking. Recently, great research efforts are put on the system architecture and the control method for the cloud radio access network.